A Silent Voice Extended Ending
by jamze
Summary: My continuation to the manga's ending. WARNING Spoilers if you haven't finished the manga.


**IMPORTANT  
**

This is literally the first story I've ever written, finished and published.

I've never written anything in my life so I'm sorry if it looked very dirty.

* * *

Shouya faced the door, looking a little worried as all of his old classmate's faces flash before his eyes. _I don't think I can do this_ , he thought as he tried to

 _That was before,_ he sighed, _I can see my future, full of hope it could make you sick._ _Whatever happens beyond this door, I wouldn't care, it just happens._

He smiled and glanced at Shouko. "Are you feeling okay?"

Shouko nodded. _Nervous_ , she signed to him, trying to find assurance in his face, "Really? I am too," he said while signing at the same time.

"Don't worry," he smiled at her, "don't be too tense." He assured her with a smile.

 _Whatever happens, huh?_

He grabbed the handle and decided to make an entrance, pushing the door open as he took a step forward, looking at everyone's faces with a smile. "Hello, good evening."

He could hear everyone whispering things to each other, " _isn't that Nishimiya?", "why is he with her?", "impossible, they couldn't be"._ He awkwardly laughed as he gave a what-the-hell look.

"I've got better at listening to people, haven't I?" He spoke and signed to Shouko, giving a slight chuckle.

"Yo," he heard a deep voice calling out, with a surprised look on his face to find Hirose, "Long time no see, Ishida, er… Nishimiya." He glanced at her, "Hehe, um, Nishimiya… I-I apologize for everything!" he screamed out loud. Shouko was gesturing him to stop, feeling eyes all over them, "No, I came here specifically to apologize and to catch up with the both of you!" _Geez, he's making such a scene,_ Shouya thought as he translated it for her.

Nishimiya smiled and gestured an okay sign, "GREAT THEN! Let's sit over there!" Hirose pointed at Shimada sitting at a table for four.

"So, Ishida," Shimada looked down to his coffee, giving it a mix, "The bully and the victim, huh? Never thought it was possible." He looked at him puzzled, then finally realized what he said, "N-No! It's not like that! Not at all!"

"She can hear us, you know." His eyes looked at Shouko, scanning her outfit, it was simple, yet surprisingly astounding, it had shaped her body perfectly, it's color being pink and white complementing her soft, pink skin. Her face had little to no makeup, which was surprising considering she looked as if she does face modeling.

"You're lucky." He whispered, "I heard from her sister that she confessed, but you misheard it for something else. What a moron you are, Ishida." signing as he gave a slight smile at Shouko hiding her flushed face.

"EH!? Eh? ...O-Oh." _I'm such an idiot_ , he sighed, _wait..._

"Y-You learned sign language, Shimada?"

"It's not like I had a choice," he pointed at Hirose who was eating from the chocolate fountain, "Actually, he was the one who forced me to learn it. Guilt was right all over his face." He looked at Shouya right in the eye, ready for whatever response he'll get. "I'm not guilty if you're wondering."

He relaxed his back and smirked at Shimada, "If you're trying to get me mad, it's not working." He looked at him with a smile, "I don't see you that way anymore."

"Bullshit." He stood up as he gave Shouya a pissed look, "Don't give me that bullshit." He grabbed his collar, "don't try to act as if you've changed."

Nishimiya stood up to try and stop the fight but was gestured to sit down. "You're right." Shouya shook his head, "I haven't changed." He said, giving him an irritated look, "Let go of me." All eyes were on them, lots of whispering and some minding their own business.

"What's happening over there?" An old classmate pointing to the scene, "That's Ishida, right?" another spoke.

"What's wi-" Hirose looked at the scene, sighing, "What's he doing now..." He whispered to himself embarrassed for him.

Shimada let him go and threw water at him, "Like old times, huh?" he threw another to Nishimiya.

 _That's it._

"Wow, you really did that, huh." He said with a cold voice, punching Shimada's stomach, "You're an asshole." He grabbed his shoulder, forcing his torso to face his.

"I don't care if you embarrass me or kill me, but if you ever do something to Nishimiya, I'll gladly do it again."

Turning to Shouko, he signed to her, _let's go over there,_ pointing at the porch.

 _Beautiful view,_ she signed to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It is." He smiled, later turning into a frown thinking back to when they were just children,

 _It's okay_ , she signed, as if she could hear his thoughts, he nodded looked at her, "Did you really, you know, confess?" He spoke and signed at the same time.

She looked away and nodded _, I'm sorry,_ she signed to him.

"You're always saying sorry," he sighed as he corrected his posture. "I was going to confess on your birthday, I guess it can't be helped." She looked at him, both their eyes locked on each other.

Another long silence.

"Nishimiya," He said as he held her chin with his thumb, "I love you too." He carefully pulled her head closer to his and pressed his lips against hers as if every bone in his body has just melted away. She kisses him back, a lot less tentatively. He deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping between her lips to taste her. When they broke their kiss, she was flushed, covering her face with her two hands.

"What's wrong?" She pointed at the glass door, where people can see them. "O-Oh, I'm sorry!" He said, pulling his body away from hers, "I-I-I forgot!"

Ueno was there, beside her were two of her companions, including Sahara. She waved at them with a certain look on her face as he awkwardly waved back at her with embarrassment.

The rest of the night was spent in mostly catching up with Hirose and small conversations.

"We're here." He said as he stopped the car, "Bye, Nishimiya!" He sat in the driver's seat looking at her enter the house.

"W-Wait," he stepped out of the car, walking towards her mother with a confident face then bowing down, "I'm going to propose to your daughter next week! Please, give me your blessing in advance!"

She sighed and looked at his face, "My daughter is engaged to someone she met in Tokyo already, so I can't."


End file.
